Haunted
by i.heart. GJ
Summary: During a haunting,a guy dies. The reason? He killed himself. The Poltregeist is blamed for it, and her punishment? Beetlejuice. Unoriginal Title. Movie verse. Rated T for Language and later chapters.
1. Punishment

Haunted

Yay, first BJ Fic. Based on movie version, what I can remember of it at least, so sorry if I get some things wrong. Please correct me if you see something.

-------------

I own this 6x6in. pic. I've been working on for the past 8 hours and still ain't done with :U

* * *

She lay motionless on the old wore-out couch staring at the ceiling, her head and boot covered feet propped up on either arm rest. She had been there for a while, she lost count of how long, but she knew it was a while.

She lifted her arm to look at a small piece of paper with the number 1,593,735 printed in bold red. Her gaze shifted to the counter that read 5. Rolling her eyes, she dropped the paper to the floor and sat up; she was the only one in the room.

She combed her fingers through her below breast-length, death black hair that had blood red streaks through it.

Across the room a window slammed open and some lady that she didn't even bother with glared at her. "You're up."

The black and red haired girl stood, preparing her self for another one of the caseworker from hell's infamous lectures.

"About fuckin time," she murmured under her breath pushing open the door that held hall ways that lead to Juno's office.

The room smelled of smoke, all being produced by the same thing. She was sitting in the same chair, in front of the same desk , giving her the same damn glare as the other bitch behind the glass window.

She leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and propped one boot on it.

Juno rubbed her temples trying to soothe the drastic headache emerging from inside out. Her red lips parted in a scowl. "Julissa, why the hell do you do this to me?"

The red/black-head looked up. "Do this to you? Why the hell did you make me sit in an empty waiting room for almost two fucking years?" She snapped.

"Because that's how long it took me to plead your case. You should be _thanking _me, from saving your ass from a exorcism."

Julissa rolled her eyes.

Juno didn't acknowledge her on it. "You killed someone, usually that would get you an exorcism on the spot. No and's, if's , or but's about the shit."

Julissa pushed off the wall and advanced forward towards Juno's desk. Her hands slammed down hard on the wood. "First off, Juno, I didn't kill anybody. He killed himself."

"Taking it you know exactly who I am talking about."

"No shit."

"Then you should also know that the job you were assigned was the haunting of the Maintfeild's residence and that was it."

"Yeah, I got that, and it's exactly what I did."

"But during the time period of your haunting, the Maintfeild boy, Ryan, died. Due to the fact that he was only 17 and there was nothing wrong with him physically, or mentally, he can't just up and die. So you become the blame." Juno fiddled with a few papers laying on the dark brown wood.

"He killed himself. How many god damned times do I have to say it?"

"I know this, but they insist that your to blame and your that you're the one that needs to be punished."

Julissa let out an aggravated grunt and sunk down into one of the chairs in front of the desk. Her temples pulsed and she could feel the pressure building up inside her.

"What's it this time?" She held her head in one hand supported by her elbow on the edge of the desk. How Dramatic.

"Last time wasn't that bad, you just got locked up, and they proved you were innocent, so you can just stop complaining about it all together." Juno snapped back at her incompetent whining.

Julissa let her arm fall and her head hung low knowing how true Juno was being with her. She had to admitt it herself, she whined alot. About shit that happened to her that wasn't even that bad, she disgusted herself because if it. She felt like a three-year-old. Even though she stil takes as an eight-teen-tear-old, she realy was 25. Seven years had passed since she died, four of them spent being stuck in that damn waiting room. The other three with the Maintfeilds.

"They couldn't really decide..." Juno sighed out the scilence.

She looked up at Juno. Her expressions changing from disgust, to shock, to hilarity. She was about to burst out laughing. "Holy shit, thats a good one" she coughed out holding in her amusement on the subject.

Juno, not amused, threw a pen at Julissa's head. When she heard it hit the target, she went on. "They decided that locking you up again would be use less, and they couldn't think of anything better, so they're thinking of torture."

Julissa's eyes widened as she rubed Juno's target. "How in the fuck is that better then sandworms or an exorcism?!"

"You'll still be here afterwards" Juno shrugged putting out her cigarette just to have another replace it.

Julissa stood, straighening out her black skirt and white spagetti-strapped shirt. Then made her way towards the door, but not before stopping and looking back at Juno with a bored yet tourmented look.

"How much longer is it gonna take for them to decide?"

"About a week or so at the most." Juno went back to her ancient typewriter.

"Fine." She opened the door,but a thought hit her that she needed to get out.

"You should really get a computer."

Juno rolled her eyes at Julissa, then the door finally closed.

* * *

Chapter 1 done.

Btw, the whole part in the waiting room is my altered version of Quicksilvermad's opening to **Incarceration**

Ya, go read it, its way better than this.

Plz Review. thnxbai

I.heart.GJ


	2. Ghost with the most

Haunted

Introducing: the ghost with the most. Enjoy.

--------------

* * *

**Three weeks later… **

Julissa, stuck laying on the same couch in the same empty waiting room, staring at the same ceiling, silently dozed in thought. At times her stomach ached and dropped, but she didn't pay much attention to it.

She heard the window slam open again and the same lady told her the same thing she did last time.

Upon entering the office she found Juno sitting behind her desk. She walked over with a stiff posture, noticing the two chairs that occupied the small space were gone.

"They've made their decision."

Julissa's stomached dropped even lower then it already was (if it _was_ even possible to do so).

"And?" She silently murmured meeting Juno's glare.

"They stuck with the torture idea." Juno saw Julissa flinch at the point of the word 'torture', but it didn't phase her the least.

Two dark silhouettes stood in the shadows beyond the desk. Julissa stared at them, but _they _didn't phase _her_ the least. She knew they were there to make sure that the punishment was went through thoroughly with out any obligations. With this, she figured that knowing the fact that obligating wouldn't help anything or get her out of it, she just accepted it.

Her eyes, dead, still glared into Juno's. "How long?"

"Seventeen Years" was the only response.

Julissa stood silent. "_Ryan…?"_

Juno just nodded.

Heat pressured in her eyes, fighting back tears and distorting anger. "I understand."

And with that, the two silhouettes advanced nearer, yet their shadows stayed the same. The closer they got, the darker it became.

Then, finally, the darkness almost completely eloped her. She saw one last glimpse of Juno and the light, then quickly shut her eyes away to the darkness.

Julissa felt weightless for a few seconds, as if she were flying. But the feeling came to an end when she was dropped from up high onto a hard surface landing on her side.

"Son of a bitch…" she grabbed the right side of her ribcage putting pressure on it then stood up dusting off her skirt and shirt, being particularly careful about her side.

Looking around, she examined her surroundings. She felt like she was still in the Neitherworld, but in an area she had never seen before. It was very dark, only the

dimmest of light shone. Like a spotlight not focused on anything in particular.

Beyond the dimness, it looked to be a room. A really large room at that. The walls were painted in unusual shades of violet, blue, green, and other various neon spectrums.

"wher-….where the hell am I?" Julissa turned in various directions finding nothing but the empty walls and the ground beneath her.

"ceiling?" she questioned before looking up to see nothing but a dark abyss drifting above her.

"Great-" she murmured but then continued "- turns out my torture is utter and complete boredom for almost the next two decades." Julissa scowled at the thought of the boredom becoming her only source of entertainment.

"Well, I guess I gotta make the most of it before I begin to loose it.." She began to walk around the sides of the walls, examining their emptiness.

She had circled the perimeter at least five times memorizing the color pattern.

" _Violet, Blue, Green, Yellow, Violet, Blue, Green, Yellow, Violet, Blue, Green, Black, Whit-"_

She stopped. "That's not how it goes…"

Julissa stared at the wall to her right, then to the others. "Aw-Come on! I've only been stuck in here for five minutes!! I can't be losing it already!!!"

The one wall to her right had changed dramatically. Where it was once all yellow, it had changed to a pattern of black and white-

"Stripes……What the hell??"

She turned around to look at the pattern of the walls, checking again in disbelief.

"Violet, Blue, Green-" she turned back to the wall that was striped "-Yellow……??"

"What!?!!?" Doubting her 'insanity', Julissa turned back to check yet again, but came face-to-face with a giant snake looking thing instead.

"HOLY SHIT" her voice rang out in a high-pitched screech, and she threw herself back into a corner of the wall. Julissa's heart would have been pounding, if it were still beating that is. Instead, she panted out deep breaths of musty air, had not being able to break the habit in the past seven years. Her knees curled up to her chest and she hugged them tightly.

The snake-like thing was like something she hadn't seen before: Its body was like a snake's yet it had the head of a human. Her eyes scanned the room for it, but she couldn't find it.

"_It was just there!! And I know I didn't just imagine all of that shit!!!"_ Julissa's thoughts screamed to her.

Her eyes continued to search franticly around the room with no avail. Still, she sat there in the same corner trying to collect her thoughts. Same fetal position held tight for another 30 seconds or so before Julissa felt her left knee-high army boot get tighter around her leg.

Slowly, she loosened her hold on her knees and extended her left leg to find that the same snake creature had wrapped itself around her boot.

Julissa stood up quickly, kicked off the boot, and threw it across the room hitting the blue wall, then it fell to the floor. She didn't take her eyes off the boot, not once, but found that the thing had disappeared yet again.

Without hesitation, Julissa sprinted across the room with a limp to retrieve her boot and put it on quickly. Once she stood up, she turned back to see a pale man with ratted blonde hair, and dark circles surrounding his eyes, wearing a black and white striped suit leaning against the yellow wall holding his head.

"Damn you little minx, how much does that boot weigh?!"

Julissa let out another high-pitched screech and fell back against the blue wall, mouth agape.

The striped guy stuck his pinkie finger in his ear and wiggled it around. "Nice set of lungs ya got there."

She ignored his compliment, if it could be called that, and stared in shock. "Wh- who the hell are you….."

The guy finally stood up straight, examined her, and flashed a smirk better suited for a wolf.

"I'm the ghost with the most, _babe_."

* * *

Chapter 2 done.

Plz review. Kthnxbai.


	3. Here's the deal

**Haunted**

Here's the deal….

--------------

* * *

Julissa was still in shock from the sudden arrival of the guy in the striped suit. Still on the floor in the same position. Still staring. 

The striped guy stood the same as he had in his introduction. Hands up in pride.

There was a short pause, and the guy finally stared back at her, meeting eyes.

More staring. No blinking involved. Tension grew with the silence.

"…………"

"…………"

"….That tells me nothing…." Julissa breaks the silence.

" What the hell do you mean it doesn't tell you anything? I'm telling yo-

You know what forget it…." he gave up his argument before it was even able to start.

"'Ghost with the most'…. -The title was lame. Julissa ignored it and got to the point- Okay, what's your real name?"

Hesitating on the question, he pulls a lit cigarette out of his shirt pocket and takes a long drag off it. "Beetlejuice," he then says through the stream of smoke exiting from his lips.

She watches him stick the lit cigarette back in his pocket. "Beetlejuice.."

Julissa stands, back sliding against the wall.

"Interesting name…," shaken off the shock and horror, she remains serious. "Now, how did you get here?"

"I was sent here," Beetlejuice stayed on the same line of straight to the point.

"Why?"

"Because,-he smirks- I was told, this would be a fun job" he turns and advances towards the blue wall, towards Julissa.

She stays still, keeping her eyes harsh on him. "And what job is that?" She asks with a questioning scowl.

Now in front of her, he propped his left hand against the wall next to Julissa and gazed down at her. With the other, he caressed her cheek elegantly.

Julissa, at this point, was over all disgusted at the fact that this guy was hitting on her. Yet, she was too in shock at what was happening at the moment to move. She cringed inside at his touch.

His hand moved from her cheek and slid down to the back of her neck. He pulled her head forward into his shoulder. Julissa was still frozen, her chin propped on his shoulder, eyes staring forward at the yellow wall. She could still feel his smirk as he leaned into her and whispered in her ear devilishly.

"Being the demise of something as beautiful as you"

With that, Julissa was able to regain mobility. She pulled her head back and slipped out of his touch moving several feet away.

"Demise?" she let out a small laugh. "Hate to break it to ya, but I'm already dead."

"Hate to break it to _ya_, babe, but your _not_…." He had the turn around and he smirked about it.

"Yes I am, I think I would know if I was dead or not, and I do because I am." Julissa argued at the appalling obscurity Beetlejuice was trying to push onto her.

" You didn't let me finish," Beetlejuice replied steadying towards her yet again with a smirk filled with mimicry. He knew something Julissa obviously didn't, and he knew he was going to have fun revealing it.

* * *

Julissa's stomach held a burning pain of frustration at it's pit. She was told her punishment was to be torture, but she was given no basics. No knowing to how it worked, she thought it was going to be locked up for seventeen years without a soul in sight but her.

She didn't know that she was going to be locked up in a room with changing walls, or snake-like things, or hell of worse, Beetlejuice. Now to find he was hired to do this job! _Hand picked by Juno to do the job probably _she thought.

But then again….._alive_?

* * *

"Finish then."

"Here's the deal.." He begins pacing around her.

"You see babes, since I was given the job of 'torturing you', 'being your demise', or whatever the hell you wanna call it, I can basically do what ever I please with you. You follow?"

"Yes, now just get on with it"

"So, The 'superiors' or so, the people above Juno see that it wouldn't be a fair punishment"

Her eyebrows creased together in confusion. "How so?"

"They see that torture, how ever way it may be brought upon its victim, would be useless unless the victim is able to be brought pain, suffering, and misery."

" Pain, suffering, _and_ misery?"

He nods at her "_And_, this is where you and your re-mortality comes into the picture."

"But I'm still dead."

"At the moment, yeah. But you see- he leans into her ear from behind- _I have the power to change that._"

Julissa spins around on her heel to face him, her hair slapping him in the process. "Oh, really? And what are you? God?" She huffs out glaring him in the eyes.

"Nope, God's an entirely different aspect as far from me as it can get. Other then that, the whole 'bringing to life aspect' is dealt with by Juno and the superiors by contracts, paperwork, and all that shit. But since I'm the only one here with you, -he wraps his arm around her waist- I'm the only one that can control your mortality."

"If you make me mortal again, then manage to kill me, what happens?"

He lets out a laugh peppered with amusement "This is the fun thing about it, nothing will happen, you'll be dead again. So if you were getting the idea of getting me to kill ya, then you get to leave with a murder case, ya might want to get it out of your head now."

_Shit _was all she had.

" So It's basically your dead or your alive, the only difference there is, is pain and no pain at all."

He had found the only loop hole she could think of at the time and was able to tie it shut. "Your smarter then you look," Julissa's eyebrows creased together still.

Beetlejuice scoffed while Julissa pulled away yet again.

He shrugged his arms in a twisting motion.

Julissa dusted her shirt off again in disgust, then looked back "When's it gonna happen?"

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Anxious for torture? What, it turn you on or something?"

Julissa gave him a scowl. She just really wanted to feel alive again. No, not _feel_, she wanted to _be _alive again.

"Whatever, Sooner you become mortal, sooner things start to get fun around here" Beetlejuice shrugged at her still turned back.

She heard the snap of his fingers, and with that, she felt an emotionally-charged thump pound once in her chest.

She choked a couple of times fighting the difference between oxygen and carbon dioxide enough to where it brought her to her knees.

After finding the ability to use her respiratory system correctly, Julissa felt warm. The blood running through her veins made her once pale-as-ash skin the fleshy peach-tan it had once been several years before.

Standing up, Julissa's eyes begin to fill with tears silently. With a shaky hand she swipes them from under her eyes. They felt good. Something she hadn't been able to do, just one or two were able to make up for all the times she's needed them.

Yet, her moment of sincerity was cut short.

"Your even more beautiful alive, too bad you won't stay like this for much longer"

She felt the pain in her stomach finally hit it's boiling point, but out of fear this time. She knew it was going to happen sooner or later, come Hell or high water. Sooner or later was now, and the sooner it happened, the better.

She turned to face him without the effects of pain, suffering, and misery applied, one last time.

Beetlejuice flashed a malicious and deprived grin.

"It's show time"

* * *

Chapter 3 done.

Plz review. Kthnxbai.


End file.
